The Seven Deadly Sins
by Talking like a Lion
Summary: 7 crew members. 7 deadly sins. These would have been punishable by death in ancient times (but they're the heroes, so we can overlook really almost everything)


_In the brightest of stars there are the __**deepest of shadows**_

I. Pride

Come on, baby

We all knew it was gonna be **you**

From those *princess* curls

To your tanned little toes

You just r-a-d-I-a-t-e SUPERIORITY

You're better than anyone on this boat, huh, sweetcheeks?

Hubris

"_and the pride goes to the one who can rebuild Olympus all by herself"_

(by herself= with magic and a thousand who had betrayed the gods)

But nobody needs to know that, now do they?

There's no story for you to tell, darling

Because you live your faults with $pride$

II. Envy

Oh!

It's our precious golden boyup next

(_wait, why golden boy?)_

Cuz, we can't really spend the time to think up clever nicknames for you

th t right is ^reserved^ for boys with

_seagreeneyesmessyblackhairperfecttan_

How does it feel to

F

A

L

L

You're king of the sky, _after all_

Jealous much, hun?

Don't you w/o/r/r/y

Nobody's ever been better than our lovely

K-I-N-G P-E-R-C-Y

(But…just to make it sting a smidge more)

He couldn't care less that everything he is is what

You're **fighting **for

III. Lust

It's our precious little !piper! next

With her s;i;l;v;e;r;h;o;n;e;y voice and those

Bluegreengold eyes

Perhaps you, my sunrise, are the biggest liar of them all

(but, let's be real, we're all just a bunch of hypocrites)

Do they really believe your silly little lies?

Of course you love being _the pretty one_

What else do you know how to be?

Don't even protest!

I mean, if you don't care

Why do you stick your finger down your t-h-r-o-a-t

After **every **meal?

(Whoops! Was I not supposed to tell?)

Oh well

IV. Greed

Well here's a surprise!

Who knew that something bad could hide behind those

$goldeneyes$

We know what you want, cherry

(Hint- it isn't friends!)

I guess we all have **time to pretend**

If you're sweetkindnicefriendlycute

Elysium just HAS to let you in

So smile and act

Oh-so-innocent

Guess what?

They're actually buying it!

(More like so wrapped up in their problems it's a miracle they can even remember your name)

You just **had to have** two lives

You messed up (so very) terribly the first time

That you threw yourself a !pityparty!

And your sweet (bitter) brother came to save you

Honey, can you be anything but a damsel-in-distress?

Guess not

Oh well

(I'll be sorry when we leave you at the bottom, I swear)

But, you're a child of death, after all

V. Wrath

What? Who's this?

Our little forgotten mechanic

(practically burning to a crisp)

He may _jokesmilelaugh_

With those chocolate eyes

But, I know, how his wrath hides

So, we're all best friends on a

Merry little quest

Is there something you'd like to share with the class, sweetie pie?

(_I killed my mother)_

Nope

_(Ran away from home 8 times)_

Nothing about me to tell

(_I can fry you all if I so choose)_

All I can do is tell jokes

Oh, well!

Why is it that you keep on

Falling

In

Love

?

Here's a suggestion:

If someone loves you, maybe

(it will lessen how much you hate yourself)

But this isn't about love, this is spite

Why is it?

That you can't sleep at night

And, oh, I know

How you **hate**

Gaea?

(_Reyna, Percy, Jason, Hazel)_

Lock up that hate, precious

Or it might s,p,i,l,l

**And you may just kill someone**

Shhh

I won't tell

VI. Sloth

Aw, hey Frank!

Inform us, now what is **your latest mistake**?

You sit and you watch

Baby, what do you even do?

While Percy and Jason go !save! the day

You sit and you watch

While THEY make it look like child's play

Can you even claim to be a hero?

You're not strong (more on **that **later)

You're not brave

So, maybe we're being a bit harsh

(none of us are heroes, anyways)

But, really, honey

Is it any coincidence that your girlfriend showers you in gold?

That you, my little misfit, are the leader of Rome?

That you are hailed as a hero by not one, but two, camps?

What did you do to deserve this, precious?

No answer?

Are these questions disconcerting?

See, that's how you know that you're actually learning

So, sit down and watch

As you take credit for their victories

So much **gold**

VII. Gluttony

Last, but not the least

P-E-R-C-Y J-A-C-K-S-O-N

Our _hero_, our _savior_, our _reason for waking up_

(we're just going to ignore how many people you've gotten killed)

Tell us how it feels, babe

To have everyone _**ADORE**_

Why-oh-you

You

Don't lie to us, pet

I know how you (((love)))

How they s.c.r.e.a.m your name

_Gluttony- __A person with an inordinate capacity to receive or withstand something_

Yup

That just about sums you up

Don't you deny

I know .lie

Well

It appears we are a our end

literally, figuratively, and symbolically

Our heroes are heroes no more

Though it's about time **someone **settled the score

Pride, Envy, Lust, Greed, Wrath, Sloth, Gluttony

Would have killed you in ancient times

But we can ignore that itsy bitsy detail

Not just because they save the world

But because…

Princess curls

_Sky blue eyes_

_Perfect skin_

_Chocolate curls_

_Perfect muscles_

_And a gorgeous white smile_

Who's to tell?

They all look too good to possibly be punished

Oh well


End file.
